


Fourteen Days

by AmaliaIR



Series: Drabbles [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Poly, Polyamory, Triad - Freeform, hp polyamory, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaliaIR/pseuds/AmaliaIR
Summary: Pansy and Blaise decide to seduce Neville, even if he doesn't exactly realize it.





	Fourteen Days

“Pansy!” Blaise panted, running over at her from the floo and looking desperately at her, his eyes wild. “What happened?! Is she alright?! Tell me she’s alright!”

Pansy put aside the glass of wine she was holding and held Blaise’s shoulders, trying to steady him. “Blaise-”

“Why didn’t you call me sooner?!”

“Blaise!” she snapped, shaking him once. “What are you talking about?!”

“My mother!” Blaise told her and his voice shook. “What happened to my mother? I was just at the flower shop and-”

“Oh,” Pansy said in realization, dropping her hands from Blaise’s shoulders. “Shit, fuck, I should have told you-” At the confused but still desperate stare from Blaise, she shook her head. “Nothing happened to your mother, Blaise. She’s perfectly alright!”

Blaise seemed to relax a little but continued to frown. “Then why-”

“I was in the shop just flirting with him you know, the usual business.” Pansy grimaced, knowing Blaise wouldn’t find this funny at all.

And indeed, his face fell. “Pansy…” he said slowly, advancing on her as Pansy started taking steps back. “Neville told me you were ordering ‘sorry your mum died’ flowers.”

Pansy nodded, one hand coming up to her mouth so she could nibble at a fingernail nervously. “I just lost track of time, I was in there for a long time, it just made sense that I ordered something!”

Blaise looked near murderous now. “And did it ever occur to you to order something that might not give me a heart attack?”

“It just came out, alright?!” she half-shouted, getting away from Blaise’s rage. “I was talking to him and he asked me if I wanted to order something and I didn’t know what else to say!”

Blaise took the wine glass that she had set on the table and downed it in one swift movement. Then he placed the glass back down, rubbed the bridge of his nose, and sat himself down on the sofa.

Pansy walked slowly over to him, trying to put on her most innocent face and crouching down in front of Blaise, her hands over his knees.

“I’m sorry,” she said softly as she placed a small kiss on his knee. “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

Blaise sighed as he looked at her. “It’s unbelievable that even when you’re surrounded by literal flowers and sunshine your mind still goes straight to death.”

This made the corners of her mouth turn up a little. “It’s one of my many wonderfully charming features that I know you adore. But it’s also extremely useful at times, because it worked wonders for getting Neville’s sympathy and I got us all a date.”

Blaise leaned forward in his seat, placing a hand over Pansy’s. “You did?”

She nodded. “It’s not strictly a romantic outing, at least I don’t think he thinks so, but it’s our entryway.”

Blaise laughed at this and shook his head in amusement. “Looks like you’ve been a good Slytherin today.” He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and softly trailed his finger down her neck. Pansy hummed appreciatively. “But do you really think we’ve got a chance with him?”

“Oh, babe.” Pansy got to her feet and looked down at her boyfriend. “We’ve wanted this for years, and we’ve finally found someone we’d like to have a relationship with.” She tilted Blaise’s chin up.

“I know, but-”

Pansy shushed him. “No buts. It’s you and me, putting out best resources together and seducing a lovely, gorgeous- and definitely bisexual- flower boy. He’s the one who doesn’t stand a chance.”

“Weird way of saying he’ll be into us, but alright.” Blaise got to his feet too, smiling brightly and pulling Pansy to him. “Why don’t we start thinking about the things we’ll do once we’ve seduced him?” He purred into her ear.

Pansy smirked. “I’m way ahead of you.” And then she pushed him into the sofa.

.

Neville greeted Stephanie, the hostess of the restaurant that was always so nice to him, and went to sit at the usual table. He walked past all the other tables, occupied by couples, and didn’t even notice anything different about the place. Like the red and silver decorations, or the fact that all the centerpieces were roses, or even the shimmering, fluttering words on the back wall of the restaurant spelling ‘Happy Valentine’s Day’.

He sat down, early as usual, and glanced at the menu. He felt sort of adventurous tonight, maybe he would finally decide to order the quail or the lobster instead of his usual veal.

“Hello,” came a familiar, melodic voice and Neville looked over his shoulder to see Pansy walking towards him, Blaise right behind her. She was quite a vision, dressed in a striking black dress that matched her hair, and red heels that matched her lips. Similarly, Blaise looked stunning in his dark silver suit, and as usual, his tie matched whatever Pansy was wearing, and this time it was blood-red.

The first few times they have dined here, Neville had felt self-conscious about his clothes; he didn’t own anything as nice as they did, and even if he did, he was pretty sure he wouldn’t look as good. Thankfully, Blaise and Pansy had done a good job of assuring him that dress code wasn’t required for this place and that they merely enjoyed dressing as dramatically as the situation allowed.

So he was content just wearing his trusty blue button-down and a leather jacket on top, which Blaise had complimented so kindly the first time Neville wore it.

“Hello,” he greeted back once they arrived at the table, standing up and smiling at them. Pansy kissed him in the cheek before sitting down, and then so did Blaise.

“Have you ordered anything?” Pansy asked as she hung her purse on the back of her chair.

“No, just got here. You’re unusually early,” Neville told them, and Pansy and Blaise exchanged an amused look.

“Yeah, well, it’s a special night,” Blaise said with a winning smile.

Neville frowned. “It is? Are we celebrating something? Oh, is the Fire-thorned Cactus I gave you finally blooming?”

Pansy snorted and placed a hand over Neville’s. She was warm. “No, love. Not yet. But don’t you know what night tonight is?”

Neville looked into their dark, expectant eyes and searched his brain. He had been working so much lately that the days blurred together, and he was never particularly good at remembering things anyway. He knew Christmas and New Year’s was over, but it couldn’t possibly be Easter yet. Was it someone’s birthday?

His stomach dropped horribly, because he thought he had known when their birthdays were, he kept a journal of all of his friend’s birthdays so he could have presents and flower arrangements ready, and he had yet to miss one.

Pansy and Blaise must have noticed his face whitening, because they looked at him with concern and now Blaise was also touching him, his hand on Neville’s arm.

“Nev,” he said calmly, his smooth, deep voice making Neville’s nerves settle down a bit. “It’s Valentine’s Day.”

Neville’s shoulders dropped, relief washing over him. “Oh. Valentine’s day.” He started laughing, waving with the hand that was not weighed down by them. “Nevermind, I thought I’d forgotten something important.”

They both removed their hands form him, Pansy quickly and silently, and Blaise slowly as he spoke. “I guess you didn’t.”

Neville picked up the menu again and glanced at it. “What do you feel like having tonight? They have some sort of special for couples, but I think we can persuade Richard to make it for three instead of two.”

When no one answered him, Neville lowered the menu to look at them. Pansy and Blaise were huddled together, talking in hurried, whispered voices. Neville tried his best to pretend he hadn’t noticed, because they clearly looked like they needed a moment. He thought it was perfectly normal for a couple to do this sort of thing when they were out with other people, but it was still strange because so far, they had never done it in front of Neville. Sure, they had kissed, held hands, and all around behaved like a couple, but they had never acted as though Neville wasn’t there, or was the third wheel.

“That’s it!” Pansy exclaimed loudly, looking frustrated. “I’m saying it even if you don’t want to!”

Pansy turned to Neville then, pinning him down with a terrifying look. Neville gripped the menu harder.

“Neville, what do you think it’s going on between us?” she asked, her voice clear and stern.

Neville stammered. “Wh-what?”

“Pans, let’s not-” Blaise tried but she ignored him.

“What do you think the three of us are doing here?”

Neville looked at Blaise as if the man would have some answers, but Blaise looked defeated and merely sighed. Neville focused back on Pansy. “Having dinner?”

“Congratulations, you’ve got one right,” she mocked coldly. “Follow up question; do you think this is a friendly dinner?”

Some very small part of Neville wanted to say that it didn’t feel very friendly right then, but he pushed it down. “Yes?”

Pansy narrowed her eyes. “Ooh, incorrect. Let’s move on. Do you think that all the dinners we’ve had have been friendly?”

Neville had no idea what was happening, but he felt a coldness spreading inside him that was slightly nauseating. What was Pansy on about? Of course they’d been friendly, in fact, Neville had never made friends that quickly and easily, even less so with two people at once. “Yes!” he exclaimed, wanting to understand what was happening. “I don’t understand! Why do you suddenly want to make them unfriendly?”

Pansy opened her mouth, but it was Blaise who spoke. “It’s a date! We’re on a date! We have been on dates ever since we first went out with you!”

About half the people in the restaurant seemed to have heard Blaise’s outburst, and they were looking in their direction, making Neville blush even harder than he would have otherwise.

“So much for pulling it together, huh?” Pansy asked Blaise, who acted as though he didn’t hear her. He was staring at Neville with concentrated intensity, and Neville’s mind was basically a white, numb space.

“A date?” he finally said quietly. “I don’t understand.”

“I would understand that you didn’t realize it at first, but after the third time we’ve invited you to the fanciest, most expensive restaurant in Diagon Alley, stayed with you until late hours of the night, and even exchanged gifts with you on one occasion, I thought you would have caught on!” Pansy looked incredulously at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

Neville shook his head in hopes of getting his thoughts in order. “But I thought it was just the kind of thing Slytherins did! Hang out in posh places and drink expensive wine until three in the morning.”

Pansy rolled her eyes.

“The kisses? The unusually long hugs or hand touching?” Blaise asked, still not looking friendly.

“I thought it was one of those high-class, pureblood traditions! Like the way everybody on France greets each other with kisses!” Neville was very confused, and his mind was reeling with memories of all the times Blaise or Pansy had had such physical contact with him. “I honestly just thought you were very friendly and open.”

“Oh, we are,” Pansy snapped. “We’re the friendliest, most open couple you’ll ever meet in this damned world!”

Blaise covered his mouth with his hand and looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh and Pansy side-eyed him and huffed. Blaise took a deep breath and then focused back on Neville. “Look, we’re not blameless here, we should have been more upfront about it. But you seemed to be responding so well to all of our advances that we thought you just wanted to take it slow.”

Neville looked around himself, finally noticing all the decorations, people, and general atmosphere of romance in the room. He couldn’t believe he had been so blind. He shifted his gaze to the two beautiful people in front of him and felt like slapping himself on the back of the head.

“I did want to take it slow,” he said in a low voice, his cheeks starting to get hot. “So slow, in fact, that it took me about fifteen dates to realize I like you.”

He could hardly believe the words coming out of his own mouth, but at this point the whole situation was so bizarre that he wouldn’t be surprised if he woke up in the back room of his shop over his bags of fresh soil. So he might as well say what was in his mind just in case.

It took a second, but then slowly Pansy’s and Blaise’s lips curled into smiles so perfect that they couldn’t possibly be real. But the way they made Neville’s insides flip over couldn’t have been made up by his imagination.

“Fourteen, actually,” Blaise replied. “We planned it so we’d have our fourteenth date today, the fourteenth of february.”

Neville was momentarily out of breath, but Pansy rolled her eyes. “Ugh, we’re hopeless romantics and the boy didn’t even know. We’re pathetic.”

Neville stood up then, the chair scraping the floor loudly and making everyone turn their head towards them again. Pansy and Blaise looked taken aback and slightly scared, like they were afraid Neville was going to run away upon hearing the wonderful things they’d been doing for him.

But Neville didn’t run, he rounded the table and took both their hands, pulling them to their feet. He wasn’t very good at showing affection, he mostly just gave flowers to everyone he cared about and hoped they knew how much they meant to him, but this situation required something more, even if his hands shook and his mouth stammered.

Blaise and Pansy stood in front of him, a curious look in their eyes as Neville continued holding their hands in his. “You two are the least pathetic people I’ve ever met. Individually and collectively.”

“That’s the best pickup line I’ve ever heard,” Pansy said with a smile but Blaise shushed her.

“And if you’d still have me,” Neville continued, feeling his heart dangerously close to jumping out of his chest. “I’d love for you to be my Valentines and more.”

Neville could tell what was going to happen next, they had that unmistakable look in their eyes of someone who is going to take the leap and loss the other person. Neville’s insides soared with excitement.

Unfortunately, Pansy and Blaise didn’t previously agree on who could do it first, so they both pulled Neville towards themselves at the same time and the three of them bumped their heads together awkwardly.

“Blaise what the hell!”

“This is not my fault-”

“Oh, shut up!”

Neville would have never had the nerve to tell them to shut up if he wasn’t so full of adrenaline because if what he was about to do. Pansy was slightly closer, so he leaned down and kissed her soft lips purposefully and briefly before he reached for Blaise, who was taller than him.

When he was done, the two of them stood frozen, effectively shut up by Neville’s daring. The three of them looked at each other for a moment, and just when Neville was about to say something to break the ice, the waitress arrived at their table.

“Sorry for the delay, we are swamped! Are you ready to order?”

Blaise smiled first, and then Pansy, and finally Neville, relieved that he hadn’t screwed anything up.

“I think we’re ready,” Neville said as they all sat back down.

“I’ll have the quail,” Pansy told the waitress without a second thought.

Blaise also didn’t look at the menu. “I’ll have the lobster.”

Neville was suddenly very hungry.

“I’ll have both.”


End file.
